


A Lifelong Love Letter

by SKJC



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Background Victuuri - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Future Fic, Honeymoon, Lingerie, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings, assorted background characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKJC/pseuds/SKJC
Summary: A collection of short Otayuri fics for the YOI Wedding Week on Tumblr!Note: "Wedding Night" is the only explicit chapter.





	1. Day 1 - Bachelor Party

**Author's Note:**

> All nine of these (I wrote both prompts for a couple of the days!) are meant to be loosely connected in the same timeline as my little fluff piece _hold my hand today, hold my heart forever_ , which will be in the Otayuri Writers Collective zine on Tumblr this fall. It’s not necessary to have read that - almost no one has, since the zine’s not out yet! - but come find us if you're interested! :)
> 
> The gist of it is that Otabek’s retired, Yuri isn’t, they're both in their mid-20s, and they live together in Russia.

Yuri had no idea what he’d been thinking when he’d given Victor goddamn Nikiforov permission to throw him a bachelor party. When he walked in and the place was decorated with purple satin, fake diamonds, and glitter, he immediately regretted it.

When the first thing Victor did was gleefully deposit a plastic tiara with a scratchy veil attached onto his head, he regretted it even more.

Thankfully he managed to talk the bartender into giving him a few shots of straight vodka before the huge, pink penis-shaped cake was unveiled or Victor would have found himself being beaten to death with the heel of Yuri’s shoe.

However, after the stupid obscene cake had been mostly eaten and everyone had two or three of the stupid fruity Victor-approved mixed drinks with edible glitter in them that the bartender was ‘allowed’ to serve, Yuri finally started to relax. It seemed like the worst of the whole fiasco was over.

It was just about that time that the ridiculous, porno-esque music began to play over the speaker system.

“Katsudon!” Yuri screeched at the top of his lungs. “If this is what I think it is, I’m going to murder your fucking husband!”

It was, in fact, exactly what Yuri thought it was. By the time the stripper had finished his dance routine routine, he was wearing nothing but a very small tiger-striped g-string that left nothing to the imagination and matching body paint from his neck all the way down. Yuri had to admit that it would be at least a little bit hot if it wasn’t so damned ridiculous.

Meanwhile, Victor had been herded away by other guests after beginning to drunkenly remove his own clothing, preventing Yuri from bludgeoning him to death.

Thankfully, the stripper didn’t feel the need to stay after his performance, so after he was gone, Yuri heaved a sigh of relief and pulled out his phone to text the whole story of the evening to Otabek, complete with long strings of angry middle finger emojis.

_It certainly sounds like it’s been more interesting than this party_  was the reply.

Yuri stared at the words on the screen and blinked, confused. That’s all his husband-to-be had to say about a story that included a pink penis cake, a tiger-painted stripper, and mixed drinks with fucking glitter in them?

Another message popped up.  _Temir and Serik thought it would be hilarious to hire a female stripper dressed as a man._  And then another,  _And as though that wasn’t enough, they enlisted JJ and Leo to create a home video of my awkward teenage years to show everyone._

Yuri laughed at that despite himself and wondered who he could convince to show him that video.  _Your friends suck, and I refuse to believe you weren’t always hot,_  he texted back with a goofy grin on his face.  _See you at home?_

_Yes, and hopefully soon. I’m a bit jealous about that tiger stripper._


	2. Day 2 - Best Man

“No!”

“Oh, Yura, come on -“

“Not a fucking chance in hell!” Yuri jumped up angrily from the couch where they were sitting, take-out containers forgotten on the coffee table. “It’s bad enough you want to invite that insufferable douchebag, but you also want him to be your best man?!”

“Look, I know you and JJ have never been friends -“

“Understatement of the century.” Yuri rolled his eyes sarcastically.

“Yeah, well, I stood up for him at his wedding,” Otabek continued, “and I thought it would be nice for him to do the same at mine, since we _are_ friends and I don’t have any brothers to do it.” He tried his best to explain as gently as possible, while ignoring Yuri’s disgruntled attitude as best he could.

“You have a shitload of other friends,” Yuri replied, pacing the room while he fumed with anger. “Ask any of the drunken club boys you used to hang out with in Almaty, or even Leo if you really want it to be someone we both know from skating, but not JJ fucking Leroy!” 

Otabek sighed heavily and sat back, running a hand through his hair in frustration. It wasn’t like he’d thought this suggestion would go over perfectly to begin with, but he hadn’t expected Yuri to be this explosively angry about it. “If you feel that strongly about it, Yura, then I’m sorry I brought it up. I just didn’t think that after all this time, you still hated him _that_ much.”

Yuri flopped back down on the couch, somewhat deflated but still obviously upset. “He was always such a self-centered douchebag,” he grumbled. “He was a total asshole to me for literally years, and on top of that he also got over-scored all the goddamn time.”

“Well, I won’t argue with the last part, but that’s not really his fault,” Otabek replied carefully. “But you know, if everyone you were horrible to a decade ago still hated you, we really wouldn’t have anyone to invite at all.”

“Oh, thanks.” Yuri gave Otabek a sideways glare. “I’m so glad that’s what my future husband thinks of me.”

“Your first words to me, if I remember correctly, were ‘What’s with you, asshole?’” Otabek pointed out. “I also seem to remember hearing about you kicking down a bathroom door just to harass Katsuki about a bad skate…”

Yuri leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and buried his face in both hands. If he never heard about _that_ again it would be too soon. “Okay, fine, I was a dick. Hell, I still am. But you’ve known that all this time and you still want to marry me.”

“I do,” Otabek agreed, “but my point is that it would be nice if you could at least consider trying to get over stuff that happened when we were all teenagers.”

Yuri groaned dramatically and flung his hands up in defeat. “All right. Invite the guy, then. But can you please, _please_ pick someone else as your best man? I can tolerate him for your sake if I have to, but I really don’t want to look back at the pictures of the ceremony in twenty years and see him in them.”

Otabek reached over and took one of Yuri’s hands in his own. A gut feeling told him that was likely the best compromise he was going to get. “All right,” he said, “if it’s that important to you, I’ll ask someone else. Was Leo a serious suggestion?”

“Sure, why not?” Yuri shrugged. “He’s one of the more tolerable people you’re friends with, and unless there’s something that hasn’t hit social media, he doesn’t have any annoying kids to bring along.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Otabek said with a light chuckle. “So, that’s what I’ll do, then. But, do you know who you’re going to ask?”

“Absolutely no idea.”

 


	3. Day 2 - Nerves

Yuri Plisetsky did not get nervous. He was a multiple time world champion and an Olympic gold medalist. He couldn’t even begin to count the number of times he’d pulled off seemingly impossible things in front of huge crowds, or the records he’d broken. Nervous was not a word that was a part of his vocabulary.

Except that right now he was supposed to be getting married in an hour and he was fucking terrified. 

The worst part of it was that it didn’t even make any sense. Yuri knew that he loved Otabek, trusted him more than anyone else in the world, wanted to be with him. All he had to do was walk down an aisle in a suit, say a bunch of sappy words, and exchange a set of rings and that would be it. They’d been planning it for months. 

So why the hell was he sitting half-dressed in a hotel room and desperately trying not to panic?

 _is it too late to not do this???_ he texted to Mila. Why her, he had no idea. Normally he’d be texting Otabek but he figured that wouldn’t go over well.

 _you cannot possibly be serious right now_ popped up on his screen a moment later, followed by _put on your big boy pants and get the hell down here - you WANT to marry him, remember?_

Yeah, he did remember. Up until about fifteen minutes ago he’d been incredibly excited and utterly thrilled about the idea. And then, while trying to tie his tie properly, he’d started to freak out for no discernible reason. 

 _gee thanks_ , he texted back to Mila, and she replied with a thumbs up emoji. How utterly useless. He wondered if there was anyone else he could talk to, and suddenly it came to him.

 _is it normal to be scared out of my fucking mind right now?_ Yuri typed into a new message, and selected ‘Katsudon’ from his contacts list as the recipient. If anybody knew when it was appropriate to be panic-stricken, he would. 

_Of course it is. I freaked out in the bathroom for an hour before I married Victor. My sister had to talk me out of there._

Yuri chuckled at that despite himself and tried to compose a reply. w _ell, I don’t have a sister, and Mila was completely useless. what am I supposed to do???_

 _Stop worrying,_ was the immediate reply, followed by another, longer message. _You love Otabek, and he loves you. The two of you are a good match and make each other happy. I promise you, what you’re feeling is just nervous anticipation._

Yuri considered that for a moment. _it doesn’t mean I don’t want to do this?_

_No, it just means you realize that all of this means something. That’s a good thing. I promise, once you see him a the ceremony it will all fade away. Trust me on this one, okay?_

A sigh escaped from Yuri’s lips as he contemplated the words on the glowing phone screen. That made sense, which meant that Katsudon was probably right, god damn it, and in that case, he really did need to hurt tup and finish getting dressed or he was going to be late.

Another message popped up just as Yuri was about to start messing with his tie again. _If you still need to talk, I can come over there. Or I could send Victor if you want._

 _Don’t you dare tell that idiot about any of this._ Yuri would never hear the end of it if Victor knew anything about what was going on. _I think I’m okay now. Really. Thanks._

Truthfully, Yuri’s pulse was still racing and his hands were still trembling just a bit when he finally got the damn tie on. Despite that, enough of the anxiety had passed that his stupid doubts had dissipated somewhat, and he was able to force himself into his suit jacket and out of the hotel room. 

After all, he had somewhere important to be. 


	4. Day 3 - Vows

Lazy mornings in bed with Yuri had been Otabek’s favorite part of their relationship for as long as he could remember. Certain specific mornings were particularly cherished memories - the morning after the first time they’d slept together, and the first morning after they’d moved in together were two of the best. 

Nothing in his recollection compared to the first morning he woke up with Yuri in his arms after the wedding.

It was barely light outside and he had absolutely zero desire to check his phone to see the time. Not with Yuri draped over him like a human blanket, face tucked into the crook of his neck. Really, he would have been more than happy to never, ever move from that spot again.

The logical part of his brain knew that there was nothing fundamentally different than any other morning. Yuri’s skin was always this soft, and his hair always smelled like mint and oranges, and he always radiated heat like a furnace and sprawled across as much of the bed as possible. All of that was just part of the experience that Otabek was used to.

But the emotional side of his brain, on the other hand, knew that it was different. Yesterday, in front of an audience of family and friends, they’d made promises, taken vows, said things like “always” and “forever” and meant them honestly and sincerely. He’d told Yuri how lucky he felt to have had the blessing of their friendship and love for so many years already, and Yuri’s eyes had shined with happy tears as he’d said his own words about building the rest of their lives together. 

Otabek’s mother had kissed Yuri on both cheeks and welcomed him to their family. Yuri’s grandfather had shaken Otabek’s hand and told him how glad he was that Yuri wouldn’t be alone when he was gone. It had all been so much more significant than simply having a ceremony. He'd known for a long time that their fates were tied together somehow, and now it finally seemed cemented properly. 

He continued to ponder those thoughts for some time, running his fingers idly through the bits of Yuri’s hair that had escaped from his loose, messy braid during the night, savoring the rhythmic repetition of Yuri’s warm breath against his neck. 

Eventually, Yuri began to stir, stretching his limbs out a bit before he curled around Otabek again, a happy sigh escaping his lips before he pressed a soft kiss to Otabek’s stubbled jawline. 

“Morning,” Otabek murmured softly, hugging him closer. “Do you want breakfast?”

Yuri shook his head. “Cuddling first,” he replied, his voice still raspy from sleep. “What time is it?”

“Don’t know, haven’t checked.”

“Mmm.” Yuri’s eyes opened fully and he caught Otabek’s gaze. “We got married.”

“We did.” The corners of Otabek’s mouth turned up in a little smile and he kissed Yuri’s forehead. 

“I’m your husband now.” Yuri sounded mildly awestruck, as though this were a sudden realization. “And you’re mine. Like, permanently.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s the general idea of the thing.” Otabek was grinning widely by that point, aware that Yuri was probably going through a similar thought process that he had just a bit earlier. Maybe he should have gotten up and made coffee to jumpstart both their brains.

“Holy shit.” Yuri propped himself up on one elbow so he was looking down and ran a hand through Otabek’s sleep-mussed hair. “I guess you’re really stuck with me now, huh?”

“I think that was the point of the 'forever’ stuff,” Otabek replied, perfectly deadpan. “It will be such a burden, waking up like this with you every morning for the rest of our lives, but I’m sure I can manage it somehow.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Yuri said with a little laugh and leaned down to kiss Otabek’s lips, a few affectionate little pecks, before he snuggled back up to his chest. “I guess I’ll have to put up with you, though. I did promise, after all.”


	5. Day 4 - Rings

It had taken Otabek months to even decide to propose. It wasn’t nerves or a lack of certainty on his part that caused the hesitation, though. It was that Yuri had loudly and decisively decried the mere existence of the institution of marriage several times throughout the years they’d known each other, usually in connection with his ranting about Yuuri and Victor.

However, after over a year of living together, the years of their long-distance relationship prior, and their initial friendship before even that, Otabek knew perfectly well that Yuri didn’t mean half the pissed off shit he said, and he used his attitude to hide the fact that he did, in fact, have normal human feelings.

It was that part of the thought process that finally brought Otabek to a large Store in the middle of St. Petersburg to look at engagement rings. Most were too ostentatious for his taste and even more were too feminine. Yuri had certainly grown to be willowy and beautiful, but Otabek had never and would never think of him as a girl, no matter what gossip blogs had to say about their relationship. 

“I’m looking for something simple,” Otabek explained to the saleswoman for about the third time. “A matched pair, nothing too fancy. I know it’s not conventional but you must have something…”

Finally, the frazzled woman showed him a few simple bands with smaller stones. What finally caught his eye was a series of gold bands in different widths that had rectangular diamonds embedded in them rather than attached with a setting. The varying thickness of the designs appealed to him, because anything perfectly identical would seem either too clunky on Yuri’s delicate dancer’s hands or too dainty on his own larger ones. 

“I think these will do perfectly,” he said, gesturing to the ones in the case that he preferred. The saleswoman graciously supplied some paperwork for him to fill out, and he was glad he’d asked Mila to find out Yuri’s ring size, because his best guess would have been completely wrong. How she’d done it, he hadn’t asked. 

It would take two days to size the rings, the saleswoman explained, so Otabek pocketed his receipt and made his way home to figure out how the hell to actually pop the question. People did this all the time, so it shouldn’t be hard, or so he thought. However, when the time came to pick up the rings, he was still at a loss as to what to do. 

There was one idea he couldn’t shake, although it seemed terribly predictable. Worlds was coming up. Yuri would, of course, be competing. So, Otabek had been pondering the idea of doing it there. Not publicly, of course - Yuri would find that tacky, and he didn't really want to share any aspect of their private life together with the entire world. However, the competition would be taking them back to Barcelona, where they’d first become friends. Finally, he got over his worries of it being too cliché and decided to just do it. He’d booked an extra day in the hotel in Spain after the competition under the guise of wanting Yuri to relax before traveling home.

Just as expected, Yuri decimated the competition at Worlds. He’d just gotten better over the years, and his routines were not only packed with the maximum number of high-difficulty jumps and spins allowed, he executed them all but flawlessly. It was enough to beat his own set of world records yet again.

“That was incredible,” Otabek said when Yuri wrapped him in an excited hug after leaving the kiss and cry. “We should celebrate.”

“You’re damn right we should,” Yuri agreed eagerly. “Nothing too crazy, though. That extra day here will come in handy.”

“I was counting on that.”

When Monday came around, after a morning spent occupied with lazy lovemaking and cuddling and kisses, they left the hotel for lunch at a place recommended by the concierge. Otabek had rented a motorcycle, as he usually did in foreign cities where it was even an option, so that was their transportation for the day. After a nice meal of good food and good wine, which was all anyone could expect from a random European restaurant, they ended up at the park where they had become friends so many years before.

Yuri apparently didn’t mind being brought back to the place, because he smiled and held Otabek’s hand as they strolled through the area. It was a beautiful day, temperate and mild for the time of year, and at least a little romantic.

“I can hardly believe it’s been so long since the last time we were here together,” Yuri said as they walked. “It’s crazy how much has changed since then.”

“It is,” Otabek agreed, “but I’m very happy with it all.” He squeezed Yuri’s hand and glanced over at him with a little smile. “I don’t know that I’d have guessed back then that we’d be living together now.”

“Oh please.” Yuri laughed and elbowed Otabek playfully as they walked. “You wanted me from day one.”

“Maybe I did, but I never expected anything.” Otabek gave a chuckle of his own. “Not even after you practically stalked me and then stuck your fingers in my mouth on the ice in front of everybody.”

“Well, you’re a dumbass,” Yuri replied, the tone of his voice still joking. “You’re lucky I love you anyway.”

“Yeah, I am,” Otabek said, suddenly serious, and Yuri looked at him curiously. He took a deep breath and swallowed the knot in his throat. It was now or never, he thought. “There was actually something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Yuri’s eyes widened. “I swear, Beka, if you brought me all the way out here to dump me I’m going to punch you in the balls.”

“What? No! Why the hell would I do that?” Otabek asked, confused. “How is _that_ the first thing you think of?”

Yuri gave an awkward shrug. “I don’t know, people always say it’s a bad thing when someone in a relationship says there was something they wanted to talk about.”

“Well, that’s stupid.” Otabek rolled his eyes and tried to shake off the shock. That had definitely lessened the ambiance. “It’s nothing bad. It's the opposite, really. Or at least I hope so.”

“If you're about to tell me you’re pregnant, I think I missed a really important biology lesson.” 

Otabek choked on his surprised laughter as he processed that sarcastic statement. “Oh my god, I don’t think I’m the dumbass in this relationship,” he finally got out. “Come on, Yura, let me just say this, please.”

Yuri nodded silently, with an amused smirk still gracing his features. 

“All I wanted to say…” Otabek took another deep breath and pulled the ring box out of the inside pocket of his jacket, sinking to one knee as he did so. He’d debated whether or not to actually do that. “Well, you look so good in gold. I was wondering if maybe you’d like to wear a little more of it.” He flipped the box open and Yuri stared, eyes wide and brows arched in shock.

After what seemed like a very long moment, at least to Otabek, Yuri finally asked “Are you seriously asking me to marry you?” He looked incredulously from the rings to Otabek’s face and back again.

“Uh…. Yes?”

All of a sudden, Yuri broke into hysterical laughter, shaking and almost doubling over. “And with a fucking line like that,” he managed, gasping for breath between words. “What, did you decide that ‘will you marry me or what’ was too ridiculous even for us?”

“I really can’t tell if this is a yes or not,” Otabek complained lightly, still down on his knee. “And the ‘line,' as you so eloquently put it, was off the cuff.”

“I don’t know if that makes it better or worse.” Yuri was still chortling as he slowly regained some self-control, and he reached out to pull Otabek up to his feet. “And of course it’s a yes, idiot, why wouldn’t it be?”

Otabek couldn’t even begin to control the wide grin that spread across his face as a strong feeling of relief flooded his entire body. He carefully removed the thinner of the two bands from the box and slid it onto Yuri’s finger.

“Am I supposed to put the other one on you, then?” Yuri asked, and he nodded.

“It’s not very traditional, I know, but I like it better this way.”

“I think I do too.” Yuri placed the thicker ring on Otabek’s finger as well, pocketed the box himself, and clasped their hands together as if to admire the matching set. “Can I put a picture online?”

“If you want.” Otabek had long since gotten over Yuri’s obsession with documenting their lives on social media long ago, and it would spare them the trouble of telling all their acquaintances individually. 

Yuri pulled his phone out with his free hand and held their entwined hands up to snap a photo with both rings clearly visible. 

Later that night, when Otabek looked over his social media feeds, he couldn’t resist having a laugh over the caption. Yuri had tagged him in the post and written, _won gold at Worlds in more ways than one!!!!_ with a series of rainbow-colored heart emojis. 

 


	6. Day 5 - Kiss

Otabek couldn’t possibly begin to count the number of times he’d kissed Yuri before their wedding. 

There had been the years of long distance, when every reunion had begun and ended with kisses in airports or taxi cabs or the doorways of hotel rooms. The weekends they’d spend together at competitions around the world had been interspersed with kisses in locker rooms and stairwells and elevators. There was also the infamous time that Yuri had shocked him thoroughly speechless with a kiss in front of everyone the first time they had shared the podium at Worlds. That had been so unlike either of them that he wouldn’t believe it happened if there weren’t pictures and video of it all over the entire internet to this very day.

Then Otabek had retired and they’d moved in together, and there were sleepy good night kisses and lazy good morning ones, little pecks at random times while they cooked or while Otabek was studying or working, and cuddles that turned into making out for no reason other than that they could. 

Adding it all up would surely be an incomprehensible number.

Their first kiss, however, Otabek remembered vividly. They had fallen asleep on the absurdly lumpy couch in his old apartment back in Almaty while Yuri was visiting, like they had plenty of times before, listening to whatever playlist they’d put together on Spotify. It hadn’t been unusual at all, at least not until he had woken up to find Yuri gazing down at him, seemingly enthralled, while the fingers of one hand stroked the stubble at his jawline softly. Yuri’s body was soft and warm against him, and he had wanted more than anything to lean up and press a kiss to those full, pink lips, but he hadn’t, just looked questioningly up at his beautiful best friend for what had seemed at the time like a very, very long moment.

And then Yuri had taken it upon himself to initiate the kiss instead, much to Otabek’s shock, and as they’d held each other afterward, he’d wanted to stay right there, just like that, for as long as humanly possible. 

That memory hung pleasantly in the back of Otabek’s mind as he said his vows, looking up into Yuri’s shining eyes. Once that part was done, and their lips met to the background noise of applause and cheers from their family and friends, he knew without a doubt that this new first kiss - the first kiss of the rest of their lives - would be another he would never forget. 


	7. Day 6 - Honeymoon

“Oh my god, it’s so fucking hot,” Yuri moaned pathetically for about the fourth time as he climbed out of the cab in front of the hotel they were checking into. “Why is it so fucking hot, Beka?”

“Because we’re in a sub-tropical climate in July,” Otabek replied. “Coming here was your idea, you know. And if you’re going to swear, don’t do it in English, there’s kids everywhere.” He went around to the back of the vehicle to pay the driver who was unloading their bags.

“We’ve only been off the plane for like, an hour, and I’m sweating in places I didn’t know had sweat glands.”

“That’s romantic,” Otabek remarked, but before the conversation could continue, a bellhop appeared to take their luggage, and Yuri ran ahead into the air-conditioned hotel lobby. 

When they finally made it up to their room, which was decorated in a modern style with bright colors and clean lines, Yuri immediately flopped face-first onto the large bed, still moaning about the heat. To be fair, it was 35C outside, which neither of them was used to. Otabek went over to the thermostat and promptly turned the temperature as far down as seemed sensible, trying to run the conversion from Fahrenheit in his head before giving up and just settling on a temperature that seemed like it should be cooler than the room currently was. 

“When you’re done complaining about the weather, come check out the view here,” Otabek said after he walked over to the sliding glass door to the balcony. “You can see practically the entire theme park, and the front desk staff said there will be fireworks every night.”

Yuri whined pathetically instead of responding, and Otabek chuckled and kicked off his shoes to go join him on the bed. Having a rest after the long flight wasn’t the best thing for jet lag, but it would make the rest of the day more pleasant, and they were on vacation, after all.

Sure enough, after an hour of lazing around in the air conditioning, Yuri was prodding him in the ribs and demanding they get up and go do something. 

“You do know it’s still going to be hot outside,” Otabek couldn’t resist teasing. 

After a change of clothes and a liberal application of sunscreen, particularly for Yuri, they headed down to one of the hotel pools. There was a bar there as well, and the idea was to relax and have a drink.

Otabek had initially been skeptical of Yuri’s idea to go on their honeymoon to Disney World. They’d both traveled to so many places that it seemed ridiculous to voluntarily spend a week in a tourist trap. But Yuri had been so enthusiastic about the idea after watching a bunch of internet videos, and there wasn’t much Otabek wouldn’t do to make him happy. Besides, his opinion of the place had already gone up exponentially since their arrival - it was much nicer than he'd envisioned, and after a couple of the rather large margaritas from the pool bar, he was having a pretty good time. 

After the initial shock of the first day, the vacation seemed to fly by. Yuri insisted on buying a set of tuxedo-themed mouse ear hats for them to wear, and an overly enthusiastic park employee had eagerly supplied them with “Just Married” buttons as well. As a result, it seemed like every single person they came across wanted to congratulate them. 

Throughout the week, they ate a lot of great food and drank a lot of liquor and had no regrets about any of it. “If I can’t blow my pre-season diet on my honeymoon, then what the hell’s even the point,” Yuri remarked at one point while eating a churro with chocolate sauce. Otabek resisted the urge to lick a stray bit of the sauce off his lower lip. 

Yuri also posted more photos of them to social media than Otabek could count, and they were both genuinely surprised that no crazy fans showed up to stalk them. It really was something of a miracle.

As much fun as the rest of it was, the best part of the trip without a doubt was making love each night - and more than a few of the mornings as well - in the expanse of the large, comfortable bed.

“Do you think we could fit a bed like this in our place back home?” Yuri asked, stretched out in bed on the second-to-last morning of their trip. “This is fucking fantastic.

“Probably not without moving everything else out of the bedroom,” Otabek replied with a grin.

“I think I could live with that.” Yuri yawned and rolled onto his side to snuggle against Otabek’s chest. “We should just stay in here until lunch time.” His lips trailed a damp line of soft kisses down Otabek’s neck. “How does that sound?”

“Mmm, I like that idea,” Otabek murmured, and tilted his head to let Yuri continue what he was doing. The rest of the day would still be there when they finally decided to get out of bed. Besides, what was the point of a honeymoon if not to indulgently make love in the middle of the morning?

Since that evening was their last night, and they’d be flying home the following morning, they opted to go see the iconic fireworks close-up and in person. The view from their room was good, but Yuri wanted the ‘real experience,’ as he called it. As the crowds filed into the central hub area in front of the castle, shoving everyone closer together, Yuri stepped behind Otabek and put both arms around him, taking advantage of his own greater height, and clasped their hands together in front of Otabek’s stomach. Even if anyone cared about the display of affection, it was too crowded that they’d even notice. 

As the skies above them began to explode with color, the “Happily Ever After” lyrics and theme of the show seemed perfectly appropriate.


	8. Day 6 - Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part's where the rating goes up, folks. ;)

With the events of the day all but over, the newly married couple made their way back to the hotel room they would share that night, lightheaded and giddy with happiness and maybe just one too many glasses of champagne. Yuri went to push the door open, but Otabek grabbed his shoulder before he could go in. 

“Aren’t I supposed to carry you to bed on the wedding night?” He asked with a little smirk on his face. “Isn’t that a thing?”

“For brides,” Yuri pointed out, chuckling. “I know we push the boundaries of gender roles and whatever but I’m not a bride.”

“Well, you could try to carry me if you want, but I don’t think it would work as well.” 

Yuri pretended to seriously ponder that thought for a moment. “Okay, but don’t you dare hit my head on the doorframe or you aren’t getting any tonight.”

Otabek laughed and swept Yuri’s long, lithe frame into his arms effortlessly. “I know you don’t mean that, but I’ll be careful anyway.”

They managed to get into the room without incident, and Yuri found himself deposited gently deposited on the large, soft bed. Otabek’s solid weight settled next to him and their lips met in a series of soft, loving kisses that gradually grew more intimate as they held each other close. Eventually, Yuri’s hands made their way under Otabek’s suit jacket and began to untuck his shirt.

“I think a proper wedding night involves taking our fucking clothes off eventually,” Yuri murmured between kisses. Both of them were still wearing shoes, jackets, and ties and there was literally no sexy way to take all of that off in a horizontal position. 

Otabek nodded his agreement and they both got up just long enough to rid themselves of the offending outer trappings of their fancy outfits. He went far enough to discard his shirt and pants, leaving just his dark grey boxer briefs on, but Yuri stopped at the removal of his belt and shot a sly glance in Otabek’s direction.

“Pay attention, Beka,” he murmured seductively, still standing by the bed while Otabek had laid back down. “I have a surprise for you that I think you’re going to like.”

“Oh really?” Otabek arched one eyebrow curiously and settled more comfortably against the pillows. “That sounds promising.”

Yuri kicked his shoes off and pivoted on the spot, looking back over his shoulder to catch Otabek’s eye as he did so. He smirked as he slid his trousers down, slowly exposing what he was wearing underneath.

Otabek’s eyes went wide as he took in the sight of Yuri’s firm, muscular ass, the creamy skin barely concealed at all in a black thong made of thin lace. Yuri bent over in an exaggerated manner to slide the trousers the rest of the way down his legs, offering an even better view, before he stepped out of them.

“You had those on all day?” Otabek managed to ask, practically mesmerized by the sight.

“When would I have put them on otherwise?” Yuri turned back around to show off the front of the lingerie, his cock already straining at the material. 

Otabek reached out to stroke the fabric where it stretched over Yuri’s hip bone. It was decorated with the phrase “I Do” spelled out in stuck-on plastic crystals, and he let out a slightly strained laugh when he noticed that, running his fingers over it curiously. 

“I didn’t want the sex to start getting boring now that we’re married,” Yuri jokingly explained as he made himself comfortable on the bed once again. 

“Somehow, I can’t imagine that becoming a problem.” Otabek pulled Yuri close with a hand on the small of his back to kiss him again, open-mouthed and needy, nipping at his lower lip when they pulled apart. “You’re incredible.”

“Yeah, well, you’re super hot and you have a huge dick, so I think we’re about even,” Yuri replied with a grin, and palmed the sizable bulge at the front of Otabek’s underwear. “Get naked, I want to blow you.”

“Did you want to top tonight?” Otabek asked as he hurriedly pushed the boxer briefs down his legs and tossed them in the general direction of the floor. He seriously doubted that a blowjob was all Yuri had planned for the evening. 

“Hmm, nah, not the first time anyway.” Yuri’s grin turned wicked and he moved so he was straddling Otabek’s hips, grinding his own dick against Otabek’s through the lace panties. “Maybe round two, ask me later.”

“Will do.” Otabek gave a little sigh of pleasure as Yuri leaned forward, kissing and nipping at random spots on his neck and chest, hips still rocking a steady pace against his groin. He was writhing with anticipation by the time Yuri got around to shifting downward, and he groaned when Yuri stopped to suck a hickey into the skin just below his navel. “I thought you wanted to blow me,” he managed.

“Since when are you the impatient one?” Yuri looked up with an amused look on his face.

“Since we got married and you decided to wear little lace panties to bed,” Otabek replied breathlessly, and his words trailed off into a drawn out moan as Yuri finally gripped the base of his cock and flicked his tongue lightly over the leaking slit.

Yuri liked to alternate between short, quick licks around the head and long, flat swipes of his tongue up and down the considerable length of the thick shaft, drawing more delicious sounds from Otabek’s throat each time he switched between the motions. Finally, he got bored of the teasing and slid his lips over the head and sucked firmly, hollowing his cheeks and flicking his tongue against the underside as he did so.

Otabek’s hips thrust involuntarily up at the sensation, even as he groaned “sorry, sorry,” embarrassed at the relative lack of his usual control. The unexpected movement seemed to make no difference to Yuri, who simply hummed contentedly around Otabek’s cock and took him even further in, and arching his neck to overcome what little gag reflex he had.

One of Otabek’s hands clutched the bed sheets desperately while his other tangled in Yuri’s hair, still braided up but messy from their current activities. He moaned appreciatively as the head of his cock slipped over Yuri’s soft palate and into his throat with ease. Yuri looked up at him, eyes dark, and held his gaze as he began to slowly bob his head up and down.

Yuri was justifiably proud of his ability to deep throat, and it drove Otabek wild every single time. His grip on the sheets clenched tighter and his jaw clenched with the effort of not thrusting further up into the wet heat of Yuri’s throat, even as his cock slid deeper with each of Yuri’s movements.

Once Yuri seemed satisfied with himself, he pulled off Otabek’s cock, lips glistening and red, and crawled back up Otabek’s body to reach the lube he’d stashed in the nightstand. 

“Did you change your mind about topping first?” Otabek watched, as Yuri opened the little bottle. It didn’t really matter either way to either of them most of the time, so he was fine with whatever.

“Nah, I’m gonna ride your dick if that’s okay.” 

“That is very, very okay.” Otabek looked on eagerly as Yuri got up on his knees and pushed the fabric of the thong aside so he could press some of the lube into himself with two fingers. “You’re keeping those on, then?”

“Since you seem to like them so much,” Yuri said in a faux-innocent tone, and quickly stroked a liberal amount of the lube up and down Otabek’s cock, drawing another little sigh of pleasure from him.

The head of Yuri’s cock jutted out of the waistband of the thong by the time he finally moved to straddle Otabek again and slide down onto him, slow and careful at first since he hadn’t spent that much time using the lube, as he held the fabric out of the way long enough so he could get all the way down. 

Otabek’s hands gripped tightly at Yuri’s hipbones where the lace stretched over his skin, and he let out a groan as Yuri began to move. He’d long since lost count of the number of times they’d done this, but he would never cease to be amazed at how passionate and beautiful Yuri looked in the midst of it, and how incredible it was every single time.

Meanwhile, Yuri’s head fell back and he let out little sighs and moans of pleasure each time he rolled his hips downward. A damp spot had formed at the front of the underwear where his cock throbbed and leaked against the fabric, but instead of touching himself, he kept his hands on Otabek’s broad chest, occasionally letting his nails dig lightly into the skin there. 

After a while, Otabek’s patience to simply let Yuri do as he pleased was running out, and he began to thrust up against Yuri’s body, speeding up the rhythm just a bit. There was no reason this needed to last all night, and the increased friction and pressure felt amazing for both of them. He moved one of his hands from Yuri’s hip to the bulge at the front of the thong and worked the waistband down far enough to stroke his cock in unison with the movement of their bodies.

The angle of Otabek’s cock inside him would have been enough to get Yuri off eventually, but he wasn’t going to complain about the handjob, not when the tight grasp of Otabek’s hand felt so good after the rough texture of the lace against his skin. He cried out with abandon after just a handful of firm strokes and came on Otabek’s hand and stomach, making a mess of both of them in the process.

Otabek barely managed to control himself long enough to fuck Yuri through the aftershocks of orgasm before he reached his own climax, filling Yuri’s sated body with a rush of wet heat. Yuri moaned weakly at that and finally collapsed against his chest, seemingly boneless and exhausted. 

The pair of them laid like that for long enough to catch their breath before Otabek gently eased Yuri off of him and into a side-by-side cuddling position. Not that he minded Yuri on top of him, but they’d both be more comfortable, not to mention a little less messy, that way. Yuri allowed himself to be manipulated into the position without complaint, and curled up happily against Otabek’s chest with a pleased, contented sigh. 

“You better not be falling asleep already,” Otabek murmured softly as he wrapped his arms around Yuri. “You still owe me that round two you mentioned earlier.”

Yuri made a vague whining sound in the back of his throat. “So being married makes you impatient _and_ demanding in bed, huh?” 

“Mmm, guess so.” Otabek idly stroked one hand through the loose strands of Yuri’s hair again. “I guess we can rest for a while if you want.” Truthfully, he was just teasing, and going to sleep actually sounded like a pretty good idea. They had an entire honeymoon to look forward to, not to mention all the time afterwards.

“Give me a half-hour,” Yuri mumbled back, eyes closed, ”and I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow.”

Otabek chuckled lightly and kissed the top of his head. “That’s my Yura, ever the romantic,” he said, letting his own eyes drift shut for some much-needed rest.


	9. Day 7 - Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I named Otabek's sisters by Googling popular names. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Yuri had never even thought about what it would be like to be a part of a huge family until long after he’d been introduced to some of Otabek’s. His grandfather had been all the family he’d had for more of his life than not, and their home had never felt full or chaotic during his upbringing. It had just been the two of them and his cat, after all.

Otabek’s family, on the other hand, was so chaotically large that it was a feat to get them all in the same place at the same time, and Yuri was vaguely terrified at the prospect of becoming even a tangental part of it. 

Yuri had never even met Otabek’s eldest sister, Aisulu, prior to her arrival in town for the wedding. She’d gone to America to attend university as well as medical school, and had worked there since. She brought her husband and daughter to the wedding at Otabek’s request - he’d never met his little niece except through Skype.

The next sister, Dayana, was still older than Otabek by a few years. Yuri had met her a few times, since she lived in Almaty. She was a mathematics teacher, and Yuri liked her well enough despite having zero understanding of why anyone would want to spend their entire life talking about mathematics. She also brought her own family along to the wedding - her husband and her two children, none of whom Yuri was familiar with. The presence of all these little kids made him vaguely uneasy. 

Inzhu was about Yuri’s age and a professional makeup artist and internet video star. She was probably the one he knew the best since she had been living at home with Otabek’s parents for several of the times he’d gone to Almaty to visit. He’d wanted to enlist her to do his hair and makeup for the wedding, but Otabek had politely vetoed the idea, claiming that Yuri was more than capable of overusing glitter and eyeshadow on his own. He fully intended to do so. 

Tamilya had been a shy and bookish young girl the first time Yuri had met her, and she hadn't changed much over the years, so he'd never really gotten to know her all that well. She was a dedicated musician, able to play more instruments than Yuri could count, and he loved some of the music she’d helped Otabek compose for his skating during the final years of his career. 

The youngest two were a set of twins that Yuri described as a hurricane in human form. They had only been toddlers the very first time he’d visited Otabek at home, and they hadn’t gotten calmer or quieter since then, at least not that he could tell. Nazym and Zamira were their names, but despite his best efforts, he never had learned to tell them apart. Otabek swore he knew which one was which, but Yuri suspected he was lying.

Otabek’s parents, at least, were oddly average for people who had seven kids. Yuri had always felt welcome in their home, but even so, he had also always been glad that Otabek lived in his own crappy little apartment by the time they’d started dating. While the Altins had never questioned their only son’s choice to get involved with a loud-mouthed Russian boy with a bad attitude and a questionable vocabulary, Otabek’s mother had no qualms about admonishing Yuri for his language.

In contrast to Otabek’s mother, who was a kind and bubbly woman when she wasn’t reminding Yuri not to swear, his father was a quiet and introspective man who didn’t speak all that much unless he had something worthwhile to say. Yuri could see the similarities in attitude between Otabek and his father easily, but even so, he’d worried for a while that the man didn’t really like him until Otabek had set him straight about it.

Despite having done his best to mentally prepare for all the attention, when the entire clan of women and girls descended upon Yuri at the start of the reception, the cacophony of noise and whirlwind of commotion left him wide-eyed and overwhelmed. He found himself hugged and kissed from all directions, trying to process the well-wishes and blessings given in English and Kazakh and Russian, as well as the twins making a couple of highly inappropriate comments before they were shushed by their mother and sent away. 

Otabek found his reaction amusing, of course. “Look at it this way," he pointed out, patting Yuri on the back, “they’re almost never all together like this."

Yuri must have still looked rather shell-shocked as he went to get himself a drink, though, because Aisulu’s husband approached him with a comforting smile.

“Marrying into this family is something else, isn’t it?”

Yuri gave a dry laugh and took a swig of the champagne. “You can say that again.”

“Can I give you some friendly advice?”

“Uh, sure, I guess?”

“Have somewhere else you _absolutely have to be_ if they throw a big family reunion.” He sounded completely serious. “There are practically hundreds of aunts, uncles, and cousins. They have to rent a bigger hall than this to hold everyone. It’s utter chaos. Even your Otabek avoids those events like the plague, and you should let him.”

Yuri cringed reflexively. There was no way he was prepared for _that._ “Thanks, I’ll remember that.”

“No problem.” The man clinked his glass of champagne against Yuri’s. “And by the way, congratulations.”


End file.
